


Finders, Keepers

by merkintosh



Category: Glee
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, First Time, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Power Imbalance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 14:32:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merkintosh/pseuds/merkintosh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hummels have always been close. A series of vignettes that could have gone one way but ended up going another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Puberty

**Author's Note:**

> This was first written anonymously for the GKM [here.](http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/8721.html?thread=16535569#t16535569)

Kurt spent most of his Christmas vacation sophomore year in bed. Burt would come down the stairs from time to time and watch as Kurt slept, his body restless and trembling as Kurt grew and grew and grew. Burt knew that growth spurts, even sudden difficult ones like this one, were perfectly normal, but that didn't stop him from worrying.

"How's it going, kiddo?" Burt asked as he placed a cup of hot tea at Kurt's bedside. He leaned down and kissed Kurt on the forehead before leaving his hand on top of Kurt's sweaty, tussled hair.

Kurt groaned and closed his eyes, his legs slowly spreading out until he had a knee jammed in Burt's side as he tried to relieve the pressure on his joints. "Dad, it hurts."

Burt shushed Kurt and grazed a hand across Kurt's shoulder, "I'm sorry, babe, but it won't last much longer. Let me help you," he said as he pulled the blankets down to Kurt's feet. He looked thin and stretched out to Burt, his skin taut and pale as his nipples pebbled in the sudden cold, his penis soft and small against his thigh.

Burt swept his hands down Kurt's body, trying to soothe the agitated muscles. He worried about how his rough, dry hands caught against the smooth soft skin of Kurt's body. He should have brought some sort of lotion. He dug his fingers into Kurt's hips and pressed until Kurt shuddered and moaned with pleasure, his knees going up as he spread his thighs open even more to relieve the tension. "Oh god, Dad," Kurt said from in between his teeth.

Burt hushed Kurt again before moving on to massage Kurt's thighs, his fingers swooping up and down Kurt's inner thighs and then his quads, one leg after the other, his fingers tickling Kurt's balls. He chuckled to himself when he saw Kurt had a semi, but he ignored it to press hard into Kurt's calves. It wasn't long before he had Kurt's feet in his lap, his fingers pressing hard against the arch of his left foot as Kurt's right clenched and squirmed against his dick while Kurt's body relaxed and felt good for the first time in what had to be weeks. "Do you feel better now?"

"Oh yes! So much better, Dad," Kurt said emphatically, his eyes hooded with contentment. "Thank you."

Burt kept a hand against Kurt's side and leaned down to kiss Kurt. He planted his mouth on top of Kurt's and made childish kissing noises, just like he used to back when Kurt was his little baby boy; back when his wife had been alive. Kurt laughed into the kiss as Burt accidentally swiped his tongue along Kurt's lips. He leaned back and stuck his hand on top of Kurt's head again; his hair still damp and crazed. "It's New Year's in a couple days. Think you can manage to crawl out of your hidey hole and watch the ball drop with your old man?"

Kurt pushed up off the bed and smiled at Burt. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."


	2. Adolescence

Kurt was worried. He looked at himself in the bathroom mirror, the stark lighting showing off his pale body with brutal honesty. He took careful stock of his body at least once a week in order to make sure that his skin regimen was working flawlessly as well as to check that he didn't have any bruises from school that would eventually have to explain to his father. This was something he'd not seen before, though.

Kurt walked upstairs to his dad's bedroom and knocked once before stepping inside. His dad was at the end of the bed slipping off his shoes. "Dad, do you know what these are?" he asked as he pulled off his robe and put it on the hook behind the bedroom door.

Burt looked up from the floor at Kurt, his brows furrowed. "What? No foreplay?"

Kurt rolled his eyes and stepped further into the room before pointing down again. "What is this, Dad?"

Burt sighed and leaned forward to look intently as he unzipped his jeans and worked his pants down his hips some. "It's fine, kid. Those are just stretch marks." He looked down again as he stood up to take off his pants.

"Stretch marks!" Kurt gasped out, his hands fluttering down to press against the small silvery lines on his hips. "I can't have stretch marks, I'm sixteen. I'm a boy!"

Burt sat back down on the edge of the bed with a sigh. "Yeah, and you just grew six inches overnight. It's fine; that's what happens."

Kurt whined high in his throat and let his fingers count the small marks on his skin. "So what do I do to get rid of them?" He asked.

Burt tilted his head and looked up at Kurt. "There's nothing you really can do about it. They might fade over time or they might not. It's all part and parcel with growing up, Kurt. Puberty is like going through a war in some ways. You're bound to pick up some scars no matter what."

Kurt humphed and crossed his arms over his chest, his body jiggling with the effort. Burt laughed and reached out, his fingers waggling for Kurt to step closer. Kurt trudged forward as he sulked and let his dad grip him by the soft flesh of his waist. Six inches taller, twenty pounds lighter and he was still fat.

"Don't act like this, Kurt. You're growing up into a very beautiful young man," Burt said. He leaned forward and kissed Kurt's hip leaving a wet mark across his new stretch marks. "There. All better now."

Kurt wasn't ready to stop sulking yet. "I counted nine of them on both hips."

Burt laughed, his eyebrows climbing his forehead. "Oh, well excuse me," he said before leaning in and smacking eight more kisses across both of Kurt's hips making him smile widely at the sight. Kurt leaned down and kissed Burt on top his bald head. "There's no cure for that either," Burt said with a grumble. Kurt bent over for a hug, his body sticking out at a right angle and gripped his dad's shoulders tightly until Burt smacked him lightly on the ass.

"Let your old man get some sleep," Burt said, pretending to sound grumpy.

Kurt turned around and raced towards his robe, the light silk material floating around his body as he put it on. "More like jerk off then watch reruns," Kurt said with a laugh as he walked out of the room.

Burt shouted after Kurt, "Hey! Show your father some respect, you little brat!"


	3. Morning Wood

Most mornings, Burt was gone well before Kurt came out of his room. Burt liked to work the early shift at the garage so he could be home for dinner--although that was happening less and less as Kurt got older--and Kurt needed an hour in his closet each morning to prepare himself for the day ahead. On the weekends, however, both of them slept in and had a leisurely brunch together before heading off on their separate ways. Saturday and Sunday brunch was their thing, Kurt knew it deep down, just like Friday night dinners. Kurt hoped they never stopped happening as long as Kurt was around.

Kurt was chopping green peppers when he felt his dad press a soft kiss against the nape of his neck. "This looks good," Burt said quietly into Kurt's ear as he wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and pressed his hips into Kurt's ass.

Burt slowly swayed their bodies side to side, making sure he didn't block Kurt from being able to work, enjoying the quiet of the moment.

"I'm making omelettes," Kurt said, his smile small and unceasing as he chopped. He always felt grounded when his dad pressed into him like this. These were the good hugs.

Burt kissed Kurt on the back of his neck, where the knobby bones of his spine poked out before crowding Kurt into the counter with his groin. "Excellent. The things I'd do for a Denver omelette."

"Dad!" Kurt said chidingly as he put his knife down. "Kitchen safety, remember? We discussed this."

"Yes, yes," Burt said dismissively, "Discussed it, saw the PowerPoint, took the test on it. But I pay the mortgage around here so you better feed me before I start cutting credit cards."

Kurt elbowed Burt and slipped away sideways towards the stove. "You wouldn't dare," he said challengingly as he cracked two eggs into a bowl.

"Denver. Omelette," Burt said, trying to sound menacing as he adjusted his crotch before moving to sit at the kitchen table. Kurt scrunched his nose at him before lightly fluffing the eggs and pouring them into the egg pan.

Kurt tried to subtly shimmy his pants back into place, but they were too tight. Giving up, he pulled at the fabric around his thighs and worked them back down until the seam wasn't digging into his ass. He ignored Burt's laughter.


	4. Ejaculation

Kurt woke up Tuesday morning disoriented and slightly afraid. He had had another nightmare, this time he had come home and the house was completely empty and he knew that his father was dead. Kurt covered his face with his hands and tried to breathe in slowly but the feelings wouldn't fade away like they usually did.

Knowing he wasn't going to get any more sleep today even though he didn't have to be awake for another hour, Kurt slowly trudged up the stairs to make himself a cup of coffee. He was afraid to though, dreading that maybe his dream had somehow come true. With a deep breath to steady himself, Kurt pushed open the door and walked down the hall to the living room so he could cheat into the kitchen.

Kurt hadn't expected to see his dad sitting in his chair completely naked, masturbating. His brain was extremely confused now between dread and embarrassment.

Kurt could see that his eyes were closed and he had one hand resting on his thigh as the other was softly curled around his erection, moving languorously up and down like he had all the time in the world. Like an hour before anyone else was supposed to be up even. Kurt bit his lip and mentally winced before moving to turn right around and head back downstairs only for the floorboards to creak as soon as he moved.

Burt was looking at him now, hand still moving. Kurt could only stare back with wide eyes, his voice retreating with his common sense.

"Kurt," Burt said slowly, like he was floating in a dream state too. "It's early."

Kurt nodded, his eyes popping up only briefly to look at his father's face. He looked calm and it made Kurt feel less anxious. He looked down again at his father's lap and how Burt's grip tightened slightly on his penis, the other hand slowly reached down to rub at his own balls.

"Come here," Burt said, head tilting to gesture for Kurt to come closer. Kurt floated over to the chair, his eyes still mesmerized by the movement in Burt's lap, how the head of his dick was starting to glisten and redden. Kurt perched delicately on the arm of the chair after Burt pointed his elbow at the space.

Kurt didn't know where to put his hands. He set them in his lap at first, the fingers tangled around each other until his balance started to wobble. He threw one arm out for balance, gripping his father's shoulder at first until the surprising softness of the skin startled him. He ended up putting his arm along the top of the chair instead and tried not to think about how his chest was turned in towards his dad's face now. "Dad, I--"

"I love you," Burt said, interrupting. "I love you so much, kiddo. I ache with it sometimes, with how perfect you are."

Kurt was nearly hyperventilating and couldn't stop watching as Burt started to jerk himself off faster.

"Some nights, I sneak down into your room and just watch you sleep. You're so beautiful, so much like your mother."

"Dad," Kurt started to say more but couldn't think of anything, he was so stunned.

"Some nights, I go down there and I want," Burt stopped for a second to think and then pressed on, his hand starting to blur around his cock. "I want to cover you with me, make you mine forever. For keeps. Just whack off and rub my come on your lips until you lick it up in your sleep or spread those pretty long legs of yours and--"

Burt gasped and gripped his dick tightly a hand tugging on his balls and it was just too much. Kurt was shaking his head and trying to think but it was too much.

Kurt reached down before he could even think about it and put his hand on top of his father's.

He slid down off the chair onto his knees and moved awkwardly forward until he was in between his father's legs. Burt was gasping, his hands flying off his dick to grip the arms of the chair as Kurt tried to grasp it awkwardly. It was thick and heavy and Kurt knew what his dad meant when he said that he just wanted. Kurt wanted so much right now, his mouth opening on its own and he leaned forward and let his tongue press against the slick head until he was tasting it and Burt was groaning deep in his chest like he was being killed.

Kurt kept one hand on the shaft, uncertain about how to move it or when or if his grip was right since the angle was so different. Kurt kissed the crown of Burt's dick and then kissed down the shaft, his mouth wet and aching for something he couldn't figure out. Burt was gasping for breath above him, a hand reaching out to touch Kurt's hair as he tried licking the shaft. It was fleshy and soft and Kurt licked his way up, small tasting licks until he reached the wet skin around the head. He kept tasting though, his lips circling the crown as he tongued the head.

Burt's cock was a blunt object, the head fat and broad, and Kurt couldn't help himself. He licked with the flat of his tongue across the head before trying to touch the slit, gasping when a gush of pre-come spurt out.

"Jesus Christ, Kurt," Burt muttered out. He had two hands fisted in Kurt's hair now, his fingers brushing through his hair. "That's real good, boy. So good. Such a good boy. You're amazing, kiddo."

Kurt pushed in further between his dad's legs and let his hand glide up his shaft as he kept licking the soft head, swallowing whenever his mouth was too slick and full of spit and pre-come. He loved having it in his mouth, loved knowing that he was the one making his dad feel good. He let his free hand rub across his crotch; his dick swollen and near painfully aroused, but he didn't want to come. He just wanted to wallow in this moment.

Moaning, Kurt squeezed the shaft of Burt's cock as he lightly sucked around the small mouthful of dick he had, licking a broad stripe across the flat head. He heard Burt gasp once, then twice, before relaxed as a flood of come gushed into Kurt's mouth making him choke in surprise. Pulling back, Kurt felt a cool spurt against his lips and chin before he was able to put his cock in his mouth and try to swallow some down properly.

Kurt stayed there, his dad's hands holding him in place as the final small spasms of come dribbled into his mouth, moaning with pleasure. Gasping for air, Kurt finally released the head and let the softening dick fall sticky against his father's hairy thigh. Impulsively, Kurt leaned over and kissed the head one last time.

Burt tugged at Kurt's hair, trying to get him to stand up. He rolled his eyes as Kurt grumbled before slowly climbing into his father's lap, curling his long limbs up until he could squeeze in around his dad's small gut sit comfortably with the two of them in the chair. Burt sighed and reached down to tug off Kurt's pants, his fingers dipping down into Kurt's crease as Kurt squirmed his pajamas down his hips and off his legs. He was still wearing a sleep shirt, his erection poking up red and swollen from underneath the hem as Burt pulled him in by the shoulders to cuddle, one hand resting possessively on his ass. Kurt felt stiff and ungainly, his shoulders hunched as he tried not to think about his erection.

"Baby," Burt said softly into Kurt's hair. He never called Kurt 'baby.' He stopped hugging Kurt close and let his hand wander around to idly rub at Kurt's chest through his t-shirt. "My good little boy. All mine."

Kurt sighed and squirmed against his dad's fingers when they found his nipple and started to rub and pinch. "I love you, Dad."

Burt squeezed his ass hard. "I love you, kiddo," Burt said, his hand moving away from Kurt's nipple to skim down and touch his cock. Kurt shifted to spread his legs as Burt gripped him and started to slowly jerk him off, the hand on his ass staying in place only to end up with Burt's thick, rough fingers pressing against his hole.

"I can't lose you, Kurt," Burt said, his hand moving quickly along Kurt's dick as the other pushed lightly in and around Kurt's opening. Kurt felt like he was being flayed open with sensation. "Not now, not after this. We're in this together now forever."

Kurt gasped and shuddered through the strongest orgasm of his life, his legs trembling as he curled in around Burt's fist. Burt nudged his chin with his nose and pressed in to kiss him, letting Kurt ride out the aftershocks of his climax by fucking his fist. Kurt kissed Burt desperately, letting out small tiny grunts in the back of his throat while Burt licked into his mouth and licked across the roof of his mouth.

Kurt relaxed and curled around his father's body in the chair, weakly patting Burt's hand until he let go of Kurt's dick. They kissed each other softly with closed mouths, one after the other because they couldn't stop now that they had started.

Kurt couldn't stop trembling as he wrapped his arms around his father's neck. His mind was racing with all these new thoughts, with new information.

This changed everything now. Kurt would never be alone ever again.


End file.
